Yesterday I Died
by OfficialBulletproof
Summary: "To know why, hope dies." Shizuo realizes he doesn't hate the flea. He hates it took this happening for him to see he loves Izaya.
1. Never thought it'd hurt this much

Top of Form

**Title: **Yesterday I Died

**Author: **OfficialBulletproof

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Durarara I wouldn't be on here. Now would I?

**Summary:**

_"To know why, hope dies." Shizuo realizes he doesn't hate the flea. He hates it took this happening for him to see he loves Izaya. _

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS AND MAJOR OOC**. You have been warned.

Sorry for any typos or shit like that. Yeah. Word hates me. *Shoots Microsoft Word.*

* * *

><p>Shizuo clicked his door closed leaning against it and sliding to the floor.<p>

_No, it can't be true... _He thought as he fought the tears back. He never expected this, and he didn't believe it would affect him like it did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shi-Shizuo I-I didn't mean too!" Pleaded a terrified Izaya. <em>

"_Shut up you fucking flea." Shizuo flung Izaya against a wall bringing his fists closer to the flea's face. "You got me hit by a FUCKING TRUCK! Bullshit, 'you didn't mean too.'" A grin spread across his face. "Oi, why don't you go play in the road yourself flea?" Just then he flung Izaya into the street and chuckled._

"_**WATCH OUT!" WHAM! **_

_Just then a truck about the same as the one that hit Shizuo months ago had collided with Izaya. Shizuo turned on his heels only to see Izaya's limp body fly through the air and land with a thud. Now, we all know this should have brought much joy to Shizuo, seeing how he's been trying to kill him for years. Yet it didn't._

_Shizuo felt a pang in his heart. "Wha – IZAYA!" Before he could realize what he was doing he sprinted towards Izaya's motionless body. He took his hand in his and looked him over frantically. __**No, shit. This can't be happening...**_

_He scooped him up in his arms and ran to Shinra's. When he got to Shinra's, before he could muster a word Shizuo ran back to his house with a blank expression._

* * *

><p>Back at home he had broken down completely. Why did this make him feel so horrible and broken down? He hated the flea, didn't he? He wanted him dead, but now that he's got what he's wanted for such a long time it's not what he thought it would have been.<p>

"Why do I feel like this?"

[[Possibly because you've grown to love Orihara.]]

His head jerked up only to see Celty. "How'd?"

[[You left your front door open and didn't bother to notice me when I came in your room.]] She shrugged and begun typing again. [[You were sobbing so loudly I could hear you a mile away.]]

Shizuo looked down, defeated. "Celty, I think I do love the fle-Izaya…"

He could only imagine how shocked her face would have been, or what kind of insane grin she'd have.

[[How come it took you killing him to realize this?]]

"Because, I wasn't gay; well I didn't think I was. It never crossed my mind until now, nor did I ever take the time to think about why I hadn't killed him before. I had plenty of chances, but I never did." He mentally slapped himself. _Stupid protozoan brain. _

"Shit, I really did love him."

[[Did? What about now?]]

"Huh. Oh, he's dead now Celty, but yes I do." He rubbed his eyes that unnoticed by him, were still pouring out tears.

[[Well why don't you go tell him? (:]] She added a smiley face at the end. Shizuo was baffled by what she meant.

"Tell him?"

…

Nothing.

"CELTY!"

Her body jostled as if she were laughing. That bitch, this is no time to laugh… [[He's alive.]]

This was all the motive it took to have Shizuo flying down the streets of Ikebukuro screaming "IIIZAAYYYYAAAA!" But this time, with a much different tone and meaning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it took me so long to update or write something.<em>**

**_This is my kind of, _'Hey, sorry for not updating for weeks'.**

_**I got sick with a mix of things I could have done without.**_

_**This is short and, well not the best but I like it. ALOT.**_

**_I might make this into more, but I'm still not sure. _**

**_Should I? Ne, tell me if you'd like me to continue this fic._**

**_Now I know I promised to update on 'Truce' before anything, but clearly something happened._**

**_Well... I'm just not been in the mind/feel of typing that fanfic. I dunno why, just me. *Shrugs.*_**

**_Plus school's kicking my ass._**

**_Oi, anywho like, no like, okay? LET ME KNOW._**

**_Review, tips, sugestions._**

**_Oh and since I love you guys so much I will start taking requests. ANY ANIME, ANY PAIR. (Unless it's one I hate from the very depths of my soul.) Keke._**

**_SO YEAH. AGAIN, REVIEW, TIPS, SUGESTIONS, REQUESTS, ETC. NOW! c:_**

**_Oh and no trolling (Izaya-kun.) Like Shizuo, I'm hot and have a temper to match. (Not so much the hot part. Eh I might add a link to a photo of me or I'll just give it to anyone who wants to see my face..) LARGE OBJECTS WILL BE FLYING!_**

**_Yeah, so I'll end here. *Knows she rambles on too much. Like now.*_**

**_P.S. I LOVE SHIZU-CHAN! (Okay, and Izaya. c: *Le troll face.*)_**


	2. For the first time

**Title: **Yesterday I Died

**Author: **OfficialBulletproof

**Rating: **M (Only if I decide to add a smut to it. If not rating will be bumped down.)

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Durarara I wouldn't be on here. Now would I?

**Summary:**

_"To know why, hope dies." Shizuo realizes he doesn't hate the flea. He hates it took this happening for him to see he loves Izaya. _

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS AND MAJOR OOC**. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Reaching the door to Shinra's, Shizuo bent over panting. '<em>Sh-shit.' <em> He thought to himself as he struggled to breath. Slowly standing back up he knocked on the door.

Hearing a knock on his door shocked the underground doctor. Usually people just come in.

Jogging to his door he swings it open only to have his jaw drop at who was standing at the door. "Shizuo?"

Shinra's high pitched voice and tilt of the head only made Shizuo even the more anxious. Although he knew his motive for being here well.

"Eh, can I come in?" He ran a hand through bleached locks.

Shinra just stood there.

"Fuck it, I'm coming in." With that he pushed himself by the still stunned doctor.

'_What's up with him.' _ Shizuo stopped only to turn around and practically drag the smaller burnet by his shoulder to the couch.

"Hello, earth to doc?" He waved a hand in front of the blank man's face.

Still no reply.

"Goddamnit… Stupid, idiotic, brainless…." Shizuo continued to sputter insults to the paralyzed man before realization slapped him across the face.

_**IZAYA!**_

Running to the only open room in Shinra's house he kept internally scolding himself for forgetting why he had come here in the first place. Stopping at the door he placed a hand on the knob.

"Oi." He suddenly began to rethink what he had originally planned to do. '_What if the flea doesn't feel the same? What if he tells me he hates me, wants me to die, what if..What if… He doesn't love me..?'_

Looking at the ground his hand lost its grip on the knob. It fell to his side and limply hung there. Shizuo kept his gaze fixed on a blood stain to the carpet. For if only a moment he lost complete composer and let his fears get the best of him.

_To little people's knowledge he's not the big, ghastly monster everyone sets him up to be. Deep down, he was just as human as anyone. He had likes and dislikes, he laughs, he cries, he fears, he has problems just like anyone else. Mostly, he does love._

He loves Izaya and to hell if he doesn't let him know. Opening the door slowly he gulped. There on the bed in front of him was a lithe and lean body with vermillion eyes and ebony hair; chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm. He didn't want to wake him up so much to his enlightenment he turned around to leave.

Just then a faint rustling was heard followed by a raspy and low comply, "Shizu-chan?"

Turning back around he gazed as the bandages and stitches. He inwardly cringed knowing he cause these, hopefully, temporary flaws on the informant's once flawless pale skin.

With those lovely vermillion orbs looking to him masked by the haze of painkillers, confusion, and then curiosity.

He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something. One… I'm sorry. So sorry."

Those stunning eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Shizuo's steadfast words.

"Two. Izaya… I – I really. Ugh." He couldn't quite put his feeling into words. "I like you. I mean… I really, _really _like you." He flicked his mocha orbs up to meet credulous crimson ones.

"But, you said you hated me; on numerous occasions." Was the smaller male's retort.

This only frustrated the blond more. "Damnit Izaya."

Running a shaking hand through his bleached hair he sighed. "I guess. The best way to explain it is."

"Go on."

"When you are angry with someone for _some reason_ and it boils down to the point of you telling them you hate them. Yet deep down you know that no matter what, you'll honestly and truthfully always love them." Giving a shrug to the shoulders he rubbed his index and middle fingers along his temple. "You can say that's how I feel about you."

For the longest time everything was silent.

"Shiuzo…?"

"Hmm?" He didn't dare look up as Izaya stood up and made his way over to him.

"I love you too."

And for the first time, and definitely not the last, soft velvet lips clashed tenderly with the heated ones of a certain protozoan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I do apologize for my updates being so slow. I only have one more week before fall break and to bring my grades up. Haha and so far I have about three C's. (Mainly in Alegbra.) <strong>__**Then I do have a life that has been haywire as of late. T-T**_

_**I might add one more chapter to this; more than likely smut. If you'd like this, please say so. If not, then I'd say this short story is done. I really did it only to get my muse up, but then people liked it, I like it and so on. It grew from there. I am happy with it though because it's not bad. c:**_

_**Next update will be chapter 3 to Truce.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Love to you all,**_

_**Amber-chan. (Shizuo-chan~)**_


End file.
